Currently, telephony and data networks terminate with a either a voice or data terminal, respectively. For example, the conventional terminal in the telephony paradigm is a telephone whereas in the data network paradigm the conventional terminal is a PC or laptop computer. Therefore, separate protocols have been developed for each network/termination pair. With the development of hybrid networks, standard inter-compatible protocols are required so that diverse voice and data devices can communicate efficiently with each other.